


A Special Gift

by cilliance



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Belial - Freeform, Canon Divergence, CaptainHanni, Demon, Fluff, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other, Reno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: Belial gets Reno a gift for his birthday.Reno doesn't really know how to feel about it.





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, haha
> 
> (Characters belong to @eli-spencer  
> Fic inspired by the fanart from @nohaijiachi)
> 
> I have no idea when Reno's birthday is supposed to be. I kept it vague.

Reno sat on the couch working on his laptop. Belial had gone out and hadn’t been back in quite some time. Normally, Reno wouldn’t have worried about this, but Belial had told him that they could have the whole day together, so Reno was starting to think that something had come up. He couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of disappointment in his chest at the thought. 

Before his mind could run away with the thought, though, Reno heard Belial come in through the front door. 

He looked up and saw Belial standing over him. He had his hands behind his back. 

Reno shut his laptop and put it to the side. “Where were you?” he asked. 

“Your birthday is sometime soon, correct?” Belial asked instead. 

“I-- uh, I suppose so…” Reno said. 

“I got something for you,” Belial said, and moved his hands from behind his back to present Reno’s gift. 

“Gift” might have been too strong a word, though, as said “gift” was a human heart, freshly ripped out from whatever poor soul’s chest it had belonged in. It was still… dripping, for pity’s sake. Belial’s claws and fur were caked with blood. 

Belial was watching him closely for his reaction. Reno was speechless for a moment before a small giggle bubbled out, and he flushed.

“Do I even want to know where this came from?” Reno asked and smiled.  

“Probably not,” Belial said. 

“Then I’m not going to ask,” Reno said. He cautiously cupped his hands out to Belial, and the demon placed the heart in his hands. Despite being quite flattered at the sentiment, Reno still grimaced as the dying organ touched his skin. It was still warm. 

“I love it, dear. Thank you,” Reno said. 

Belial seemed to smile. “Anything for you, Reno.”  

“What should I… do with it, though?” Reno still held it out awkwardly. 

“Normally, I’d eat it,” Belial said. 

“Really? How do you like it, grilled?” Reno asked, only being a bit sarcastic. 

“Grilled?” Belial asked, confused. 

“Umm… nevermind. You know what? Why don’t  _ you  _ have it.”

“What? You don’t like it?” Belial asked. 

“No! No, it’s not that,” Reno was quick to correct. “It’s just… I don’t have a way to preserve it. I’d hate for it to go to waste…” 

Belial seemed to ponder this for a moment. “Alright. I’ll eat this one, and then I can just get you another one when you have what you need to preserve it!”

“Uh… how about you just get me a card next time. I’d be just as happy. It’s the thought that counts, after all.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Oh, thank God…”


End file.
